Une vie sur du papier
by Soul004
Summary: À l'occasion de l'écriture des "foudres de Renji", Byakuya apprend par Renji qu'il n'est qu'un personnage de fiction. Le voici confronté au point de vue des lecteurs, et à la réaction de son entourage qui suit ses aventures amoureuses via le site FFnet. Cette fic est une collection de quelques scénettes sur la façon dont il absorbe le choc, et gère (assez mal) cette situation.
1. Un personnage de fiction

**Une vie sur du papier**

J'ai eu envie de rassembler les bonus que j'ai écrits pour la mise en ligne de certains des chapitres des "foudres de Renji". Cela peut se lire sans avoir lu les foudres. Byakuya découvre qu'il est un personnage de fiction ! Renji, tout au long de l'histoire, tente, avec plus ou moins de bonheur, de l'aider à accepter cette vérité, tout en ne perdant pas de vue son objectif original : conquérir l'amour de l'aristocrate.  
Byakuya, dans ces petites histoires, est un peu OOC. Il faut dire que, dans la fiction, Renji est fortement martyrisé au départ, le pauvre. C'était un moyen de rendre la pareille !

Les bonus suivent une certaine logique. Je les publie ici avec un petit rappel du chapitre dans lequel ils ont été intégrés.

* * *

Disclaimer : j'ai emprunté l'univers et les personnages de Tite Kubo, auteur du manga BLEACH.

* * *

Bonus du chapitre 3 (Le contrat) : **Un personnage de fiction**, première partie

_scénette Renji/Byakuya._

C'est un soir comme beaucoup d'autres dans les appartements de Byakuya.

En attendant Byakuya qui est retenu par les affaires du clan Kuchiki, Renji pianote sur son Soul-pager, dernière génération, pourvu d'une nouvelle fonction demandée expressément par Rukia* : l'accès au site internet de FanFiction. Renji consulte les statistiques des "Foudres de Renji" lorsque Byakuya entre dans la chambre :

— Taichô, vous croyez que notre histoire va avoir du succès ?  
— Qui cela intéresserait-il, voyons !  
— Mais... quatre reviews, c'est déjà bien, non ?  
— Comment ? Qui a eu l'audace de dénoncer notre liaison ?  
— Euh, taichô, vous êtes conscient que vous n'êtes qu'un personnage de fiction, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quel affront ! Moi, le seigneur Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki, puissant parmi les puissants, capitaine de la sixième division dans les treize armées du Gotei, tu affirmes que je ne suis qu'un être de papier !  
— Euh, taichô, regardez

Renji lui présente le volume 7 de Bleach** : Byakuya y fait la couverture. De profil, le buste coupé, la tête dirigée vers le bas, le regard perdu vers un point qu'on ne voit pas ; son écharpe, enroulée à son cou, s'envole en deux rubans dont l'un caresse les mots THE BROKEN CODA.

— Comment est-ce possible ? dit Byakuya d'un voix blanche, une cinquième colonne dans les rangs du Gotei ? suppose-t-il, s'accrochant faiblement à un semblant de logique.

Et il s'évanouit.

— Et c'est moi qu'il traite de petite nature ! fait Renji en allant récupérer la masse élégamment affalée*** sur le parquet pour la déposer dans le lit.

À suivre

* quand Rukia demande expressément, même le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'incline...  
** il le garde toujours sur lui  
*** oui, Byakuya sait élégamment s'affaler lorsqu'il perd conscience !

* * *

Bonus du chapitre 4 (Le transfert) : **Un personnage de fiction**, deuxième et dernière partie.

_scénette Renji/Byakuya._

Byakuya, encore un peu pâle, s'est redressé, et, le buste appuyé sur les oreillers, demande une fois encore :

— Renji, répète-moi tout depuis le début, veux-tu ?  
— Encore ? Mais vous voulez ma mort !  
— Ne fais pas l'enfant, Renji. Il y va de mon honneur et de mon rang.  
— Tout est parti d'un magazine de bande dessinée et d'un auteur de talent, Tite Kubo...  
*le temps passe*  
*le temps repasse*  
*et repasse encore...  
Renji raconte les xxx chapitres, les xx volumes, l'animé, les DVD, les goodies, les traductions en plusieurs langues, etc... et passe sous silence les cosplays de peur d'une nouvelle syncope.  
— C'est... aberrant. Tu dis que nos vies ont été inventées et que nous ne vivons que dans la tête des personnes qui les lisent.  
— Voilà, c'est ça. Et il faut compter également parmi les auteurs, les fans qui nous font vivre des aventures qui ne sont pas celles d'origine.  
— Mais c'est horrifique !  
— Horrifique ?  
— C'est absolument interdit ! Je me révolte violemment contre cette utilisation de nos existences, quand bien même elles ne seraient que pure fantaisie sur du papier.  
— Taichô, sans cela, vous ne m'auriez pas dans votre lit.

Un silence, puis :

— Tu marques un point...

— Après tout, tant que l'auteur ne me ridiculise pas...

F I N


	2. Le soul-pager

Bonus du chapitre 9 (Attaques) : **Le soul-pager**, première partie.

_Scénette Byakuya/Renji._

Renji est en prison, suite à son écart de conduite dans _Esclandre à la sixième division_.

Après sa visite à Renji, Byakuya est rentré dans ses quartiers. Alors qu'il commence à se détendre, il entend frapper à la porte. Il lève à peine les yeux de son livre.  
L'exaspération grandit en lui lorsque les coups persistent.  
Il interrompt avec regret sa lecture et pose le volume 7 de Bleach sur la table. Quel dommage ! Il arrivait juste au moment où il battait à plate couture Ichigo Kurosaki sous le regard émerveillé et époustouflé de Renji : un grand moment !  
Il reprend une contenance plus conforme à sa réputation et va s'enquérir de l'intrus.

— Bonsoir, Kuchiki taichô, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais le lieutenant voudrait récupérer son soul-pager. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?

— Son soul-pager ?

— Le lieutenant s'ennuie, capitaine.

— Je vois. Je lui en donne l'autorisation.

— Merci, capitaine. Je vais le chercher de ce pas.

— Attends ! Tu ne le trouveras pas à l'armurerie.

— Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'on y avait mis les affaires qu'on lui avait confisquées.

Sans mot dire, Byakuya s'est dirigé vers la table. Le planton de service y remarque alors le caisson où il soupçonne à raison que se trouvent les affaires personnelles de Renji !  
Byakuya se retourne :

— A la réflexion, je vais aller moi-même le lui porter, dit-il.

— Vous êtes sûr ? s'exclame le Shinigami sans grade, stupéfait.

Un regard noir le tue sur place. Il avale sa langue, s'étrangle, hoche la tête et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité du corridor.

*/.../*

— Bonsoir, Renji.

Stupéfait, Renji se lève rapidement et s'approche des barreaux.

— Capitaine, mais que faites-vous ici ?

— Tu as réclamé ton soul-pager, répond Byakuya en le lui tendant.

— Oh ! Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer vous-même.

— Je subodore que tu désires suivre la notoriété de notre histoire ?

— Effectivement.

Renji commence à pianoter, légèrement embarrassé : le capitaine semble désireux de rester.

— Capitaine, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? fait Renji.

— Hum, j'aimerai assez connaître les commentaires des lecteurs.

Renji, d'un geste brusque et dérisoire, amène la main derrière son dos pour y cacher l'appareil.

— Je vous assure, rien d'important n'y est dit.

— Montre-moi, dit Byakuya, d'un ton qui ne souffre pas de réplique.

A contrecœur, Renji lui tend le petit écran. Il observe, de plus en plus anxieux, le seigneur Kuchiki, dont le visage devient blême au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

— "Saligaud de Noble" ! Quelle vulgarité... "tête de mule", "abusif", "sans intégrité morale" ! "un... un pois chiche dans le cerveau" !

— Euh, taichô, calmez-vous. N'oubliez pas : des vies sur du papier, hein, sur du papier...

Byakuya relève la tête, blessé et très, très furieux.

— Mais cette vie est la nôtre, et je n'ai jamais autorisé qu'on m'insultât ainsi !

— Voyons capitaine, considérez le point de vue des lectrices : votre contrat, quand même... Et puis, à force de tourner autour du pot, forcément...

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Rien, taichô, soupire Renji.

— Tu vois ! Mais je proteste officiellement. Pas une âme pour me plaindre ! C'est impensable.

— ...

— Tu étais bien moins silencieux lorsque tu m'invectivais d'injures. Et personne ne m'a félicité pour mon stoïcisme. Où en serions-nous, si j'étais comme toi, sorti de mes gonds ? Mais non, "pauvre Renji" "méchant Byakuya"

— Capitaine, vous devriez en rester là, ce n'est pas bon pour votre tension.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Vous allez encore vous évanouir.

— Allons donc, sache que les émois sans discernement de la plèbe ne peuvent m'atteindre.

Byakuya continue donc sa lecture. Peu de temps après, il laisse tomber le soul-pager et envoie un Shô qui l'écrase contre le mur, où il se brise en mille morceaux.

— Mais, pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

— Je ne vais certes pas t'autoriser à lire les commentaires et questions concernant ce qui se passe dans notre alcôve ! C'est privé ! C'est intime ! C'est... déshonorant ! Et je ne suis pas efféminé !

— Certes non, taichô, loin de moi l'idée de penser cela. Mais... casser mon soul-pager ne vous servira à rien. Il n'a pas été le premier a être customisé de la sorte.

Byakuya pâlit. Sa pression spirituelle augmente de seconde en seconde et fait se tordre les barreaux de la cellule. D'une voix sans timbre, il demande :

— Combien ?

— Deux, avec le mien, précise Renji, terriblement mal à l'aise.

— Qui ? continue cependant Byakuya avec une affreuse, terrible, effrayante, appréhension.

Renji ne peut que lui répondre, d'un mince filet de voix :

— Ru-... Rukia

Et le capitaine de rejoindre les morceaux épars du Soul-pager, en une masse élégamment affalée sur le sol.

À suivre

* * *

Bonus du chapitre 10 (Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine) : **Le soul-pager**, deuxième partie et dernière partie.

_Scénette Byakuya/Rukia._

Alors que Renji le remplace à la division dans ses multiples tâches, Byakuya s'est rendu au manoir Kuchiki.

L'assemblée extraordinaire du clan Kuchiki est enfin terminée. Byakuya s'apprête à retourner à la sixième division. Mais soudain, il entend un cri dont la stridence est déplacée dans le cadre du manoir ancestral des Kuchiki :

— Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Rukia court vers lui en agitant la main, au mépris des règles de conduite d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.  
Que lui arrive-t-il donc, pour qu'elle oublie toutes les règles de courtoisie et de maintien auxquelles elle s'était s'y bien conformée ?

— Nii-sama, regardez, lui fait-elle, enthousiaste, en brandissant devant ses yeux un appareil qu'il reconnaît tout de suite et dont il avait désespérément essayé d'oublier l'existence, et surtout l'identité du propriétaire.

Rapidement, il détourne les yeux avec dégoût et ignore l'objet.

— Nii-sama ?

— Si c'est ce que je crois, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Et si tu tiens à conserver ton soul-pager, tu ferais bien de l'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi ou je ne répond plus de rien.

— Mais, Nii-sama, c'est une bonne nouvelle, insiste Rukia, les joues rosies, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et débordants d'affection.

— Une bonne nouvelle ? s'étonne Byakuya, hésitant.

— Oui, regardez.

Il jette un regard précautionneux sur l'écran où sont affichées les dernières reviews de la fic dont Renji et lui sont les personnages centraux. Et brusquement, il devient très pâle. Puis très rouge. Et enfin, il regarde sa sœur dans la plus complète incertitude :

— Ne me dis pas que tu comptes t'associer avec Renji dans une futile tentative de me rendre jaloux, et que tu en es ravie ?

— Quoi ? À mais non, c'est du passé ça : l'auteur ne veut pas que Renji se fasse tuer.

— Tuer ? Mais pour qui me prend-elle à la fin ? Et c'est la seule raison qui la retient ? Quand je pense que c'est moi que l'on condamne pour manque d'intégrité morale ! Amener Renji à me tromper, avec ma sœur qui plus est, serait le seul moyen que cet écrivain de pacotille ait trouvé pour forcer mes sentiments ? Lamentable, indigne d'une personne de mon rang. Il faut la récuser immédiatement.

— Nii-sama, vous vous faites trop de mauvais sang, reprend Rukia d'une voix patiente, comme pour calmer un enfant trop énervé, le message qui nous intéresse est plus haut. Regardez tout en haut.

Soupirant, car il n'aura pas la paix avant de s'être exécuté, Byakuya parcourt rapidement les lignes, la mine blasée.

— Désolé, je ne vois point, toujours ces mêmes litanies à propos de mon attitude. "Pauvre, pauvre Renji"... Bon, continue-t-il emporté sur sa lancée, je conviens qu'il est mignon lorsqu'il est embarrassé. Et quand il dort... Mais de là à nous voir en couple stable ! Quelle imagination débordante. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Madarame en conseiller matrimonial ? Grands dieux, serait-il...

— Ah, ce doit être sur la page suivante, l'interrompt Rukia en reprenant le portable. Voilà, s'écrie-t-elle, un air victorieux sur le visage.

L'amatrice de romance yaoi trépigne d'impatience. Byakuya a dû mal à la suivre.  
Pour lui faire plaisir, il s'efforce quand même de lire la review en question.

— Oui ? avance-t-il, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Mais, Nii-sama, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Vous avez une fan qui croit en vous et qui vous aime malgré tout le mal que vous faites à Renji.

Oups, fatale erreur... Rukia met les deux mains devant sa bouche et recule de trois pas.  
Son comportement fait soudain réaliser quelque chose à Byakuya, qui jusqu'alors avait été trop perturbé par les retrouvailles avec son moi de papier pour s'en apercevoir.

— Rukia, gronde-t-il, c'est par cet engin machiavélique que tu peux savoir ce qui se passe entre Renji et moi ?

— Oui, Nii-sama, fait Rukia en baissant la tête, contrite.

— J'avais espéré que toi au moins, tu te serais gardée de pénétrer dans mon intimité. Donne-moi ton soul-pager.

Sitôt en main, il le jette à terre et lui fait subir le même sort que celui de Renji la veille. Les morceaux de l'appareil se retrouvent rapidement éparpillés sur le sol.

— Bien, fait-il, satisfait, nous allons donc reprendre nos vies où elles en étaient et oublier tout de ces interférences extérieures. Et si jamais j'entends parler à nouveau de fiction ou autre chose du même genre, j'irai trouver Aizen au dernier niveau de la prison souterraine, le ferait sortir de sa geôle et l'obligerait à utiliser son zanpakutô pour altérer notre réalité afin que nous ignorions jusqu'à l'existence même de ce concept !

Sur ce, le seigneur Kuchiki, toute fierté et autorité retrouvée, quitta les lieux.

Rukia resta figée de stupeur. Renji n'avait pas exagéré. Son frère ne digérait pas le fait de ne vivre que par écrivain interposé ! Au moins, il ne s'était pas évanoui, cette fois-ci.

F I N


	3. Branle-bas de combat à la Soul Society

Bonus du chapitre 15 (Le glas de l'article 6) :

Mettez ensemble : un noble seigneur qui refuse fièrement l'origine de son existence, sa sœur adoptive, fervente adepte de romance à l'eau de rose, surtout s'il en est l'une des parties, et un beau lieutenant éperdument amoureux de son capitaine. Ajoutez une fiction de fan, pimentez de quelques reviews, mélangez et vous obtenez alors :

**Branle-bas de combat à la Soul Society**

**Scène I**

Tout est calme au Seireitei : les zanpakutôs sont rangés dans leurs fourreaux, les ricanements de Mayuri Kurotsuchi sont cantonnés à son laboratoire et le commandant de la première division caresse sa longue barbe d'un geste satisfait.

Byakuya profite de cette tranquillité trop rare et se réjouit de la présence de sa sœur au manoir. De retour de sa mission à Karakura, il a réclamé sa présence pour le souper du soir.  
Juste comme il pense à elle, il l'aperçoit venir vers lui. Mais quelque chose n'est pas à sa place dans ce tableau idyllique : Rukia ne le regarde pas !

« Rukia... » laisse-t-il tomber dans un murmure. N'est-il donc plus l'unique centre d'intérêt de sa sœur adorée ?

La demoiselle l'ignore en effet et concentre son attention sur les feuillets qu'elle lit en marchant, conduite tout à fait inappropriée pour une jeune fille de bonne famille et absolument infamante pour l'aristocrate blessé dans son amour-propre fraternel.

« Rukia, quelle est le sujet de cette lecture à laquelle tu accordes plus d'importance qu'au témoignage des respects que tu dois à ton frère ?

— Nii-sama ! exclame Rukia, surprise et embarrassée, un air gourmand sur le visage.

Elle se raidit et crispe ses doigts sur les feuilles qu'elle tient dans les mains, les froissant convulsivement.

— Puis-je regarder ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle reste silencieuse, prise dans son regard comme une chauve-souris dans la lumière du jour.

— Rukia » insiste-t-il en tendant la main, de plus en plus soupçonneux et jaloux quand il note la légère rougeur qui colore maintenant les joues de sa sœur. Serait-ce les mots doux d'un amoureux ?

Son geste fait reculer Rukia. Avec un sursaut effrayé, elle entreprend de mettre hors de portée de son frère la littérature douteuse. Dans sa hâte, le livret se déchire en deux lorsqu'elle cache dans son dos ses deux mains agrippées au papier.

« Nii-nii-sama, c'est, c'est... ce sont les recettes préférées d'Orihime qu'elle a bien voulu me confier. En vérité, rien qui puisse vous intéresser, je vous l'assure.

— En ce cas, pourquoi les cacher ?

— C'est qu'Orihime a un goût très particulier qui ne siérait pas à votre palais. J'ai peur même que la vue de ses menus ne puisse vous offenser.

— Je désire en juger par moi-même.

— Comme il vous plaira, Nii-sama. »

Rukia lui tend un morceau de page sur laquelle il lit les lettres « Les fou » disposées au centre et dont la fin a été rognée par la déchirure.

« Les fou ? questionne-t-il à l'adresse de Rukia.

— Les fou... Les fourchettes, Nii-sama. Vous voyez, même le nom de ses plats est très original.

— J'en conviens » dit-il en retournant la page. Œufs, chocolat... poireaux !? » s'étonne-t-il en listant ce qui semblait être les ingrédients d'un dessert.

Rukia respire mieux à présent qu'elle s'est reprise et implore tous les esprits du Seireitei pour que son bluff réussisse. Heureusement, Orihime est adepte du recyclage en tout genre et a utilisé des feuilles déjà imprimées sur le recto. Mais si la page de titre ne suffit pas à satisfaire la curiosité de son frère, elle est perdue !

« C'est... original, pour le moins, dit-il en lui rendant le papier. Je ne peux concevoir que tu sois attirée par ce genre de... saveur. Rukia ?

— Nii-sama ?

— Il n'est pas recommandable de lire en marchant » moralise Byakuya en reprenant sa promenade.

**Scène II **:

Le seigneur Kuchiki n'a pas envie de se coucher. Il pense à Renji. C'est dit, il réunit quelques papiers histoire d'avoir une excuse, et se dirige vers les quartiers des officiers de la sixième division.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Renji, il entend des voix. Il hésite à frapper. Qui peux bien rendre visite à son lieutenant à cette heure-ci ?  
Il en aura le cœur net ! Avec tout l'aplomb qu'un noble de son rang puisse se permettre, il colle une oreille à la porte. Malgré ses efforts, les sons qu'il entend n'ont pas grand sens car certains mots ne lui parviennent qu'étouffés.

« Alors, tu as pu te les procurer ?

— Oui, grâce à [Orihime](1). […] Tu vois, c'est quand tu es malade que [Nii-sama] craque pour toi. Et les [fans] aussi ! J'ai compté, vous avez eu le record de [reviews] sur ces deux chapitres. Donc, j'ai eu une idée.

— Une... une idée, répète Renji d'un ton mal assuré devant l'air mystérieux et conspirateur de son interlocutrice. _Dans quel guêpier vais-je me retrouver ?_

— Oui ! Je vais [t'inoculer] la grippe et le tour est joué, il te tombe dans les bras, déclare d'un ton triomphant son amie en extrayant de sa manche une seringue remplie d'un liquide peu engageant.

— Ouuah ! Pas ça, Rukia. Au secours, taichô ! » s'écrie Renji, instinctivement.

Malheureusement pour eux, ledit taichô est justement derrière la porte. L'appel de Renji traverse aisément l'épaisseur du bois. Réagissant au quart de tour à ses accents paniqués, Byakuya pénètre dans la chambre, prêt à en découdre avec qui que ce soit qui menace ainsi son lieutenant.

Son regard balaie rapidement la pièce : sa sœur, armée d'une seringue, essaie de maîtriser Renji qui cherche de toutes ses forces à éviter l'aiguille à l'origine de ses plus horribles cauchemars.  
Tous les deux se figent à son entrée théâtrale et leurs deux paires d'yeux se dirigent vers les pages éparpillées sur la table de salon, un air coupable sur le visage.  
Cela n'échappe pas au capitaine qui jette un œil et reconnaît les feuillets, adroitement recollés, ceux-là même qui étaient en possession de Rukia. Il s'avance et se saisit du paquet.  
Une rapide lecture l'informe de son contenu et il lève la tête vers les deux plus proches personnes de son entourage, qui, il n'en revient pas, l'ont trahi et ont méprisé ses avertissements !

« Je vais chercher Aizen(2) » déclare-t-il, puis il s'en va, si vite qu'il est impossible de le retenir.

« Rukia, il vaut mieux donner l'alarme » fait Renji.

**Scène III :**

Tous les capitaines, informés du problème, vont à la rescousse. Après une course-poursuite dans les rues du Seireitei, Byakuya est rapidement encerclé. Il harangue le sôtaichô.

« Savez-vous que nos existences ne sont que pures fantasmagories dans la tête d'un humain ? Nos aventures sont rédigées. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que le produit de son imagination !

— Oui, capitaine Kuchiki, nous le savons, confirme Yamamoto Genryûsai en hochant la tête, l'air consterné, avec l'expression d'un adulte essayant de raisonner un enfant.

Byakuya regarde à la ronde, chacun hoche la tête en retour, même le capitaine Zaraki.

« Allons, allons, fait Jûshirô, ce n'est pas un si grand problème.

— Tout le monde le savait sauf moi ? réalise Byakuya, éberlué.

— Évidement, grogne Kenpachi, tu penses vraiment que ma coiffure aurait la moindre chance de résister à un combat véritable sinon ? Sans parler de ma puissance spirituelle tellement démesurée que je n'ai même pas besoin d'appeler mon zanpakutô, et du bébé rose et joufflu toujours collé à mon épaule ? Franchement, n'importe qui, avec un peu de bon sens, se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'est que fariboles et inventions. »

Byakuya rengaine Senbonzakura d'une main tremblante et, fort heureusement pour lui, Renji arrive sur les lieux juste à temps pour le recevoir dans ses bras, toutes forces enfuies.  
Rukia est là, elle aussi, le livret entre les mains.

« Alors, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? » demande Tôshirô Hitsugaya, comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

Séparés en deux parties, les nouveaux chapitres d'un côté, les reviews de l'autre, les feuillets tant attendus passent d'une main à l'autre. La confusion règne. Les chapitres distribués en même temps ne sont pas forcément lus dans l'ordre et, depuis la disparition des soul-pagers qui leur donnaient accès au site de FFnet, personne n'est à jour, sauf les deux héros de l'histoire.

Quelques remarques fusent, de-ci de-là :

« Vraiment, Byakuya, t'es d'un compliqué ! Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. Tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas, Renji ? » explose Kenpachi, perdu dans l'intrigue.

— Alors ça, c'est inattendu ! Quelqu'un te trouve comique, Byakuya, se réjouit Jûshirô.

— Aaaaaah... exhale Byakuya, d'un ton mourant, perdant ses derniers restes de dignité.

— Abarai fukutaichô, il serait temps d'user de plus de conviction dans ton approche, conseille Yamamoto. Tout le monde te plaint, ce n'est pas digne d'un Shinigami du Gotei.

— J'essaie, Yamamoto taichô, j'essaie, croyez-moi. Mais j'ai affaire à forte tête ! se défend Renji.

— Oh, il n'y a plus d'article 6, s'exclame Soi Fon. Eh bien, voilà ! »

Renji et Byakuya rougissent sous les multiples regards qui se posent à présent sur eux, regards aussi innocents que celui de la directrice d'une maison close proposant un choix varié à l'un de ses clients.

« Un bébé entre hommes ! Oho, voilà qui est assez osé, fait Shunsui, retourné à la lecture de sa review.

— Renji, je sens que je vais m'évanouir, soupire Byakuya, le revers de la main sur son front, comme une diva s'effondrant sous de mesquines critiques.

— Tenez-bon, taichô, l'auteur n'ira pas jusque là » assure Renji.

F I N

(1) Entre [ ], les mots ou passage que Byakuya n'entend pas.  
(2) Voir bonus du chapitre 10


	4. La rébellion d'une marionnette de papier

Bonus du chapitre 23 (Grimmjow le... protecteur ?!) :

Pas de Renji, ni de Byakuya, ni personne du Seireitei, ni même de Soul Society, dans le chapitre 23. Quelle en est donc la raison ?

**La rébellion d'une marionnette de papier**

_Scénette Byakuya/Renji_

Rien ne va plus à la sixième division ! Depuis plusieurs jours, le capitaine Kuchiki ne brille plus que par son absence... Renji, balançant entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération, se tient à l'entrée de la demeure de son supérieur, bien décidé, cette fois-ci, à franchir le barrage domestique.

Quelques palabres et menaces plus tard, il retrouve Byakuya, agenouillé devant une table basse, regardant, par les portes ouvertes de son salon, l'extérieur où il ne se montre plus guère.

— Capitaine, que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous plus à la division ?

— Je fais la grève, répond Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

— La...la grève ! s'étrangle Renji.

— Tout à fait, réaffirme Byakuya, très sérieux.

— Mais, mais... Je ne peux pas le croire ! Que faites-vous de vos responsabilités ? De votre devoir ? De vos obligations ?

— Les responsabilités non remplies d'un être imaginé ne sont d'aucune conséquence auprès de vies imaginaires.

— Enfin, capitaine, faites-vous une raison. Nos aventures ne peuvent pas continuer si vous ne remplissez plus vos fonctions.

— C'est là tout l'intérêt de faire la grève, Renji.

— Mais, pourquoi cette grève ? Que voulez-vous obtenir ?

— Souviens-toi, Renji, je ne me suis abaissé à jouer un rôle dans cette histoire - non reconnue par son auteur officiel(1), je te rappelle - qu'à la condition que je puisse t'avoir dans mon lit. Or, cet unique avantage vient de m'être retiré !

Renji ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est lui-même fortement ennuyé par la tournure des événements. Il vient d'être sermonné rudement par un Sôtaichô furieux, qui l'a condamné à des travaux d'intérêt général pour "comportement lâche devant l'ennemi, abandon de combat sans raison suffisante et désertion de poste". Il a échappé au jugement des 46, puisque le poste en question n'est que sa position d'amant du capitaine Kuchiki, le combat, sa lutte pour s'en faire aimer, et l'ennemi, le seigneur Kuchiki ! Rukia ne veut plus lui parler, et à chaque fois qu'il croise ses amis et capitaines des autres divisions, leurs regards indiquent clairement leur désapprobation.

A présent, il doit faire avec un capitaine dépressif qui déclare la grève ! "Maudite sois-tu, auteur du dimanche", hurle-t-il dans son désespoir.

— Je comprends votre point de vue, mais, justement Capitaine, considérez ceci : le désir ne s'amplifie-t-il pas dans l'attente ? le plaisir des retrouvailles n'est-il pas plus intense, plus longue a été l'absence ?

— Ainsi, tu penses qu'il reste un espoir ?

— Je pense surtout que ce n'est pas en vous morfondant et en vous obstinant que vous changerez les choses.

— Renji...

— Oui, capitaine ?

— Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Renji reçoit en plein cœur le profond regard gris que son capitaine lui adresse en prononçant ces mots. Il jure que s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il l'aurait embrassé dans l'instant. Malheureusement, ce fier lieutenant au cœur d'artichaut n'était, lui aussi, rien de plus qu'une marionnette de papier, qui se débattait dans les lignes d'une fiction dont l'auteur en avait décidé autrement.

F I N

(1) voir le bonus du chapitre 4


	5. Un amour éternel

Bonus de l'épilogue.

**Un amour éternel**

Dans le bureau de la sixième division, le silence n'est dérangé que par le bruissement des feuilles dont on tourne la page, que par le grattement d'une plume sur le papier. Parfois, un soupir provient de l'endroit où Renji se trouve, assis à sa table, en face de celle du capitaine. Mais soudain :

— Renji.

La voix angoissée de Byakuya fait relever la tête de Renji de son travail. Il a rarement entendu une telle nuance alarmée dans son ton, à telle point qu'elle en paraît déplacée, dans ce lieu où honneur et devoir ont toute la place.

— Capitaine ?

Le taichô est pâle. On croirait qu'il a vu un fantôme !

— Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Renji s'approche, et prend connaissance, avec horreur, des feuillets que lui tend Byakuya.

— Comment... ? J'ai dû confondre. Ah ! Excusez-moi, hein ? Je vais... Je vais...

Renji, la main sur la nuque, embarrassé, ne sait pas comment corriger son erreur : dans sa précipitation, il a déposé sur la pile de dossiers à traiter l'édition du dernier chapitre des foudres de Renji au lieu du rapport provenant de la treizième division ! Si Byakuya ne le tue pas tout de suite, c'est Rukia qui le fera !

Cependant, Byakuya n'est pas d'humeur assassine, remarque enfin Renji. Une sorte de fragilité émane de son aspect.

— Capitaine, allez-vous bien ?

Byakuya lève les yeux vers lui et désigne d'un doigt tremblant un mot au bas d'une page : "F I N".

— Renji, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? La fiction est terminée...

— Ah, ben, oui. Rukia m'en a parlé. La pauvre, elle était tout émue. Faut dire, avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé, votre reiatsu et tout...

— Je me contrefiche de cette aberration sur mon reiatsu !

— Capitaine ?

Renji est perdu. Qu'est-ce qui perturbe autant Byakuya ? Depuis le temps, il aurait dû prendre l'habitude de voir surgir inopinément la preuve de leurs existences issues de l'imagination d'un écrivain.

— Si... Si cette histoire est terminée, que va-t-il advenir de nous ?

— Euh...

Renji est confus. Il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi. Il n'y a bien que son capitaine pour penser à des choses pareilles. Byakuya continue :

— Je ne veux pas disparaître, Renji.

Voilà ! Son fier amant vient de lui confier sa peur. Tout s'éclaire dans la tête de Renji. Il n'a plus qu'une envie : serrer très fort l'innocent aristocrate et l'assurer de son amour éternel.  
Ce qu'il fait.  
En trois pas, il est derrière son fauteuil. Penché sur lui, il l'entoure de ses deux bras, croisés sur la poitrine.

— Nous n'allons pas disparaître, Byakuya. Bientôt, quelqu'un d'autre écrira une nouvelle histoire.

Mais Byakuya secoue la tête, obstiné :

— Je ne veux pas d'une autre histoire. Je veux la nôtre. Je te veux toi, tel que tu es maintenant.

Renji rougit sous le plaisir d'entendre Byakuya s'exprimer si directement, avec tant de possession qu'il en paraît désespéré. Comme tant de fois durant l'écriture de cette fiction, il cherche les mots qui sauront le rassurer.

— Byakuya, nous n'allons pas disparaître. "Les foudres de Renji"... Cette histoire existe à présent. Nous allons vivre chaque fois qu'un lecteur lira nos aventures. Imagine ces milliers de personnes* qui jour après jour liront notre histoire. Jour après jour, ils nous feront revivre. Jour après jour, nous continueront de vivre dans leurs souvenirs. Et de cette façon, tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur.

Le silence suit l'émouvante tirade de Renji. Byakuya semble plongé dans ses pensées, envisageant l'idée. Puis, il se retourne.

— Je ne vais point détester me faire courtiser de nouveau par toi, et je vais adorer te reconquérir, déclare-t-il, plus léger.

Ces mots dits, Byakuya s'étire. Ses bras entourent la nuque de Renji, et tous les deux s'embrassent, sans plus jamais se préoccuper du fait qu'on pourrait les surprendre.  
Après tout, tout ceci n'est rien d'autre que le beau rêve qu'une inconnue a décidé d'écrire, noir sur blanc.

F I N

* NdA : * hum ! Renji exagère là *


End file.
